Code: Generation
by Dark Reb
Summary: X.A.N.A. took over the world, fifteen years later there are six new kids leading the fight. Not to mention one has a secret that only he and two others know. Pairings UY, JA, ?


With swords blazing, the two swordsmen, in blackclothes, sliced any monsters their way. Their eyes burning like the fames of Hell. Standing back-to-back they fought as one entity. Their movements in harmonic sync with each other, for they have the same style they have used all their lives. For every downward slash one made, the other was slashing in the same direction at the same time. The harmony of these two swordsmen was incredible. No one could touch them. The last thing any of the monsters saw was a blade slashing through it's target.

On the other side of the battle field were two archers. Like the swordsmen, they wore black and they worked as one.They toowere slaying any monster that went their way. Either archer could have slain a dozen monsters on his or her own. Both were in perfect hamony with each other. When one took a breath so did the other. When one loosened an arrow, the other did as well. For unlike the swordsmen, they were brother and sister. In fact, they were twins.

In the middle of all the chaos were two others trying to get to the rear of the battle. One a fighter, the other was a saved hostage. Both wore black. Though the warrior could magic, he rarely did. He was a traditionalist. Traditionalist were a group of people to which he, the girl with him, the swordsmen, and the archers were apart of. As a worrior he was trained to use any wepean of his liking, though he was often sen carring a short sword on his back, two katonas on hi right hip, and two daggers on his left. As he and the girl ran, a monster sho at the girl. She ducked and he, taking out his short sword, charged the monster. At the last second he jumped and stabbed the monster. He, the girl had gotten to her feet, took the sword out of the monster and kept on running. They had to get to the base. The girl was too important to be let killed in battle. The boy had enough of the running, pick the girl up, and, relutantly, said an incatation. When the girl looked around, she found herself at a camp.

"Hey," spoke the general, "What took you so long?" The question was to the boy, but no answer was returned. The boy had returned to the battle. The girl, on the other hand, had stayed, but she was in no shape to answer questions. She had two cuts to her cheeks, her shirt was torn up, and she was a bloody mess._ Those'll become ugly scars when they heal_, the general thought, _Then again, she is still pretty._ the general thought to himself.

"General," she started, "How's the battle? Are we winning?"

"I don't know," he answered, "I wished I did. The problem is that we don't have scouts fast enough to get the info and get out of the battle once they have the info."

"General, the enemy, they have put all their deffences on th front line.. There is one more thing you need to know," She paused not sure it was the right thing to say, "There is a traitor among your ranks. I do not know who, but the point is there is one. Late at night, when I'm in my cell, a guard let's some one in. As you know, no one is aloud to come in or leave the gates. Before you start to doubt me, I have a summary of what transpired over a few nights between the spy and the guards." She handed him the general the transcripts. The generals eyes widened as he read what was written. Some one had told the guards about the five fighters in the field who were fighting to keep their friends and families safe. The transcipts had everything about the warriors', from family, their strenghts, and their training. The worst part though was the accuracy of the information. Only some one from his unit would know all this. His unit, except for maybe three other people that he knew of, was either fighting or dead.

"This can't be! There are no spies within my army. Most importantly, there are no spies within my unit!"

"Sir, you must get all five of these people back here. They are in greater danger than they know. X.A.N.A will stop at nothing to kill them."

"Now that is a name I have not heard in a while. Now you know his name, do you know where he came from." the general asked with a grin.

"You... you... you're..." Alison stumbled, now realizing that the hair and the feline grace came from.

"Yes, I am one of his oldest opponents. Me and four others. Ulrich,the greatest swordsman of my time, is somewhere in the chaos, Yumi is with him,Jeremy is somewhere, not here, on a computer, and Aelita is with him." the general said, "AndI am Odd."

"So the rumors are true. I thought you guys were dead. Right after X.A.N.A. came to this world, or so he says, he killed you."

"No, he says that to frighten people. See, we were the only ones who knew how to defeat X.A.N.A., or so we did when he was a computer. Since he came to this world and killed many of our friends we went underground. Don't take me wrong, we were still fighting him, we just did not have many allies at the time. Hell, up intillrecently, no one but my friends and I have been fighting him. Anyway,how do you knowthat boy?"

"Oh Ghost, we wene at the same school before I was kidnapped. He was suppose to keep me safe until the war ended, but one night as we were walking down the street he was attacked and I was kidnapped."

"How old in he?"

"Ghost is fifteen."

Off to their left the two swordsmen were still fighting. The problem was they were growing tired.

"Hey Nick, we've go to get back. We'll die if we don't!"

"Yeah, I know Kris." They were growing weaker and weaker with ever slash of their blades. Then for no reason twenty monster fell.

"Guys!" Ghost yelled as he ran.

"Ghost!" both yelled as he disappeared. He slaied ten more monsters before he could not be seen any more.

"I say we run," Nick suggested. And they ran.

On the other side if the battlefield the archers weren't doing much better. They were running low on arrows. Both only had six of their original thirty arrows.

"Van! Van!" Van's sister yelled.

"What sis!"

"We aren't gonna get any help are we."

"No, no we won't. Sorry Cat, but looks like we're the only ones left."

"Well, at least we took some asshole monsters down first."

"Yeah, want to know the best part."

"Ghost!" Both said, "Long time no see."

"Well, I couldn't let you get all the glory." All three laughed.

"Hey, is anyone left?" Van asked.

"As far as I know, there are only two people left, but I told them to get back to base. Kris and Nick should be half way to base by now." Ghost reassured them, "I think it is time to go." Ghost said looking to his right. And sure enough there were forty mosters heading straight for them. And with that they ran.


End file.
